swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi Pirandello
' Luigi Pirandello' (28 June 1867 – 10 December 1936) was an Italian dramatist, novelist, poet and short story writer. He was awarded the 1934 Nobel Prize in Literature for his "bold and brilliant renovation of the drama and the stage". Pirandello's works include novels, hundreds of short stories, and about 40 plays, some of which are written in Sicilian. Pirandello's tragic farces are often seen as forerunners of the Theater of the Absurd. Tossup Questions # In one play by this author, a character admits that he missed the moment when his mother died because he was watching a fly swim in a glass of water. In one play by him, one character is summoned to the stage by actresses hanging up their hats and mantles on clothes-pegs. This author wrote a play in which a child shoots himself behind a tree when a baby is discovered drowned in a fountain. In one play by him, Francesco and Doro nearly duel over their differing interpretations of the love affairs of Delia Morello. The Step-Daughter is discovered at Madame Pace's establishment in a play by him in which a rehearsal of "Mixing It Up" is interrupted when the Father begs the Manager to let his family tell their story on the stage. For 10 points, name this Italian playwright of Each in His Own Way and Six Characters in Search of an Author. # This author outlined his theories about comedy in an essay titled simply "Humor", which sparked a long-lasting debate with Benedetto Croce. One of his works ends shortly after Baron Nuti and Michele Rocca simultaneously declare their love for Delia Moreno and her fictional counterpart Delia Morello. In another of his works, Lamberto Laudisi attempts to dissuade a group of townspeople from determining whether Ponza's wife was actually the daugher of Signora Frola. This author of Each in His Own Way and Right You Are! (If You Think You Are) penned a play in which Dr. Genoni helps break an illusion that had been maintained by Count di Nolli and a play in which a rehearsal of The Rules of the Game is interrupted by the title figures, who demand the Stage Manager give them parts. For 10 points, name this author of Enrico IV and Six Characters in Search of an Author. # This author wrote a play in which an epithelioma victim converses with a businessman at a train station. A man's escape to Monte Carlo results in his being declared dead in another novel by this author, who wrote of a man who seduces his step-daughter in one of his plays, which includes the brothel owner Madame Pace. This author of The Man with the Flower in His Mouth, The Late Mattia Pascal, and Enrico IV described the Director's interruption by a stage-seeking family in another play. For 10 points, name this author of Six Characters in Search of an Author. # One play by this author sees a character dress up as an abbot's attendant only to be mistaken for Peter Damian. He also wrote a play in which a child drowns in a fountain and a boy shoots himself. That play begins at a rehearsal which is swiftly interrupted, to the (*) Manager's consternation, by the title figures, of whom only Madame Pace is named. For 10 points, name this Fascist-supporting Italian author of Enrico IV and Six Characters in Search of an Author.